Dear You'
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat dan itu juga terjadi pada sesuatu bernama 'Cinta'... Bad summary! Selamat membacaaa..


** NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pairing : Haruno Sakura /Uzumaki Naruto**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Author amatir, Typo(s), AU, OOC, Sakura POV, Fic ancur tak terkira, dan semua kekurangan fic ini ditanggung pemenang(?) loh? Hehe saya maksudnya.. *ditendang**

**Summary : Sakura yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya, bahwa ia mencintai Naruto. Tapi itu terlambat karena Naruto tak ada lagi untuknya. Bad summary!**

**#EXPEFEEFIC**

'_**Dear You' © Haruko Akemi**_

**...**

_Monday,01 July 2013_

_Dear You,_

_Apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini? Apa kau memikirkan ku? Aku terus memikirkan mu, Maaf... Rasanya sungguh aneh saat aku melihat si kepala nanas ketika bersama dengan Ino pig , mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku selalu berkhayal bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada kita, ya aku dengan kau. Akan seperti mereka atau lebih bahagia dari mereka?Maaf ... karena aku benar-benar tak tahu jika aku akan balik menyukaimu._

Aku tersenyum membaca sepenggal dari sekian banyak cerita tentang-nya dari _diary_ ku. Itu sungguh aneh dan sedikit terdengar _miris_. Tapi fakta bahwa kadang kenyataan itu sungguh menyakitkan memang benar terjadi padaku. Jangan berpikir bahwa itu adalah rekayasa karena walaupun aku memang pintar dalam pelajaran mengarang tapi untuk satu hal yang bernama 'CINTA' sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa.

Satu kata yang memiliki begitu banyak arti dengan versi yang berbeda. Tapi yang aku rasakan kali ini adalah 'CINTA' yang menurutku, sebuah rasa yang membuat ku kehilangan diriku yang dulu, yang sama sekali tak begitu terpengaruh dengan hal yang berbau romantis. Ini bisa terjadi hanya karena satu orang yang membuat ku terus menunggu dalam ketidak pastian "Waiting for Nothing".

Hei ini bukan hal yang romantis, tapi hal ter-bodoh dan menyakitkan yang pernah aku lakukan dan tentu saja aku menyukainya. Terdengar seperti seorang 'masokis' yang bahagia saat merasakan sakit dan sekali lagi aku terus mengulang kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah mantra "aku tidak perduli dan akan terus menunggunya".

Menyimpan buku kesayangan ku itu ke tempat yang tersembunyi dan bergegas untuk tidur dan berharap saat aku berada di alam mimpi aku bertemu dengannya dan bangun di pagi hari dengan senyum yang terus terukir. Semoga...

_FLASHBACK ON_

"_Hei! Sakura-chaaaan boleh minta nomer handphonemu tidak?"_

"_eh.. Naruto! Kau membuatku kaget! Tidak boleh! Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku kan hanya meminta nomor handphone mu apa tak boleh? Huh! Kau pelit sekali Sakura-chan"_

"_Sudah kubilang tidak boleh!"_

"_Baiklah kau benar-benar tidak mau memberikannya? Ku mohon Sakura-chaaaaaan.."_

"_Hah.. kau ini! Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu! Baiklah catat baik-baik dan aku tak mau mengulangnya. 081328017***. Nah sudah"_

"_Yap! Oke. Terimakasih Sakura-chan. Aku pergi dulu yah."_

"_Hm"_

Berawal dari kau yang meminta nomor ku. Dan dari situ pula kisah ini dimulai. Entah siapa yang memulai yang jelas semua berjalan seperti biasa hingga semua yang seharusnya baik-baik saja berubah menjadi keadaan yang sama sekali tidak aku duga. Semua berubah, semua tak lagi sama seperti yang dulu, canggung, menjauh, dan masing-masing berusaha untuk tidak saling mengenal dan saling menutup diri. Dan yang memulai adalah kau, tentu saja.

Menghabiskan waktu ku bersama teman ku memang menyenangkan, gadis itu bernama Ino. Gadis yang menyenangkan dan sedikit kekanakan. Karena ada suatu alasan dia pindah dan kini ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bersebelahan dengan ku, saat kami bersama kami akan membahas apapun yang ada dalam pikiran kami.

Kadang masing-masing dari kami akan terlihat tegar tapi akan selalu ada waktu bagi kami untuk saling berbagi bahu sebagai sandaran dan berbagi air mata yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibiarkan mengalir sendiri juga kata-kata penenang yang akan ikut serta. Ritual yang menyenangkan, bukan?. Dan saat sedang membahas tentang lirik dari sebuah lagu barat yang berjudul 'I'm With You' -yang menurutnya sangat romantis? -tapi menurut ku biasa saja- pun terhenti saat ponsel ku bergetar yang berarti tanda bahwa ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa Sakura?"

"Ah tidak. Dari Naruto, tumben sekali, biasanya dia baru akan mengirimi ku pesan saat sore atau malam hari. Ini masih terlalu pagi, tunggu sebentar ya Ino".

"Ah aku tau.. Baiklah-baiklah.."

" Berhenti menggoda ku Ino!"

'One Messages' 'Open'

From: Naruto (082110113***)

Messages: Sakura aku menyukaimu

Aku memekik kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesan dari ponsel ku. Sebenarnya bukan apa-apa hanya saja aku begitu kaget dengan isi pesan tersebut. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku sedangkan kita memang baru saja saling mengenal. Tidak , maksud ku kami memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tapi kan kami baru saja dekat. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesannya. Dan melanjutkan obrolan –tidakpentingtapimenyenangkan- bersama Ino yang tadi sempat tertunda.

SKIP TIME

'5 MONTH LATER'

Setelah pernyataan cinta tak terduga yang diluncurkan Naruto padaku. Ia menjauh, tak lagi bertegur sapa atau sekedar saling berbalas pesan singkat. Yah.. meskipun hanya sekedar bertanya kabar atau apapun yang umum dilakukan oleh orang yang sedang berkirim pesan. Dan aku tahu dan lebih dari sekedar mengerti bahwa itu salah ku yang sampai saat ini pun aku benar-benar sangat menyesal! Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan aku harus tetap menikmatinya, bukan? Tapi hanya saja aku menginginkan nasi, bukan bubur lembek dengan rasa yang sedikit aneh dan... oke, cukup. Ini keluar dari alur cerita.

Dan entah kenapa aku merasa ini salah. Aku menginginkan-nya. Jadi apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi? Ya, aku menyukainya setelah 5 bulan berlalu dan itu salah! Kesalahan ku terlambat menyadari perasaan ku sendiri, kesalahan ku yang berujung pada rasa bersalah juga perasaan ku yang tak sampai. Sungguh aku telah berusaha untuk melepaskan tapi tak bisa, rasa ini benar-benar mengikatku dan sama sekali tak mengijinkan ku untuk melepaskan diri.

Menyebalkan, bukan? Bodoh! Kata yang terus berulang selama 5 bulan terakhir sampai saat ini dan dari pada aku menjadi gila karena cinta lalu bunuh diri dan tersiar kabar bahwa 'ada seorang gadis ditemukan mati dengan keadaan mengenaskan, mulut berbusa dan membiru karena meminum racun tikus, diduga gadis tersebut frustasi karena cintanya yang tak sampai'. Hei jangan berpikir sempit seperti itu! Aku memang bodoh karena terlambat menyadari perasaan ku sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku akan mengorbankan hidup ku hanya karena hal sepele itu. Menggelikan!

Malam, adalah waktuku untuk kembali mengungkapkan perasaan ku. Jangan berpikir bahwa aku menyatakan cinta padanya! Itu hal yang lebih gila setelah bunuh diri. Dan itu akan jadi opsi terakhir saat aku tak lagi tahan dengan rasa yang membuatku pusing setengah mati. Aku hanya akan mengungkapkannya pada _diary _ku, untuk satu hal ini aku tak berani bercerita panjang lebar dengan Ino, entah aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri dan hanya akan bercerita ketika dia bertanya. Sutuasi ini membuatku berpikir bahwa Naruto mungkin telah memiliki yang lain, memiliki sesuatu yang memang bisa langsung menerimanya tanpa pemikiran panjang seperti ku.

Aku selalu memiliki alasan untuk memilih, aku selalu memiliki banyak pertimbangan untuk satu hal yang sangat pelik, juga aku tak bisa begitu saja mengatakan 'ya aku juga menyukaimu'. Dan untuk pertama kali, aku menyesal memiliki semua itu. Sungguh, setelah semua itu terjadi apa tak bisa aku meninggalkan kata 'andai saja dulu aku...' sebentar saja?

Hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan, menatapnya dengan penuh harap, Benci saat dia berada terlalu dekat dengan wanita lain. Menangis saat dia memiliki yang lain, gadis berambut indigo yang terlihat menyebalkan (menurutku). Apa ada keadaan yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini? Seseorang kumohon bantu aku! Ini benar-benar menyakitkan, perasaan ini membunuhku perlahan.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

_Thursday, 13 March 2014_

_Dear You,_

_Hei, malam ini indah bukan? Kau tahu? Karena malam ini aku bertemu dengan dia lagi. Hei berhenti mendengus seperti itu!(ngerasa sinting pas nulis kaya gini -_- ) Aku tahu aku sudah berkali-kali ah- tidak, bahkan mungkin ribuan atau jutaan kali bercerita tentang pria berambut kuning itu? berlebihan kah? Aku tidak perduli, intinya malam ini aku sangat sangat saaaaaaaangat senang dan rasanya aku ingin terbang... _

_Friday, 23 Mei 2014_

_Dear You,_

_Masih banyak tentangnya, dan aku tak tau apa lagi yang ingin aku ceritakan. Ini terlalu banyak. Semua tentang dia telah ku tulis, saat aku bercerita dengan TenTen teman ku yang lain ia hanya mengatakan 'kenapa tidak kau katakan saja bahwa kau menyukainya?' hei ayolah ini sama sekali tak mudah untukku. Dia tak akan pernah tau karna aku memang tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan perasaan ini. Hei ! Apa itu harus? Aku senang (meski tersiksa) menyimpan rasa suka ini sendirian. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku tidak bisa menyukainya, saat itu terlalu terburu-buru dan sedikit memaksa. _

_Dan setelah saat itu dia langsung pergi tanpa berkata apapun dan meninggalkan rasa yang baru ku rasakan saat dia pergi, rasa yang benar-benar membuat ku berhenti berpikir dengan logika, rasa yang membuat ku mengharapkan seseorang. Bukan, bukan seseorang yang lain tapi dia, yang membuatku terjebak dalam rasa yang semu dan terus berharap bahwa dia akan kembali lalu membiarkanku merasakan perasaan itu lebih lama..._

Mataku terpaku pada kata-kata yang ku tulis, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah ku pagi ini dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan membaca _diary _ku lalu perlahan yang bahkan tak ku sadari air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku? Dan mungkin lebih tepatnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku salah jika memintamu untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama? Tunggu sampai aku benar-benar bisa fokus pada 'kita'. Ya hanya itu yang aku inginkan saat ini, tak menginginkan apapun selain dirimu, selain dirimu yang mau menungguku. "cause me is yours". Tapi sekali lagi aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dia lebih memilih untuk menjauh, menjaga jarak, dan pergi secepat yang dia bisa. Itu menyakitkan! Perasaan ini akan aku simpan, entah sampai kapan dan semoga saat dia menyadarinya aku masih menunggu...

_Dear You,_

_Kapan mataku akan berhenti mencari mu? Kapan tanganku akan berhenti menutup mulutku yang akan terbuka-lebar- saat dirimu melewatiku? Kapan dadaku akan berhenti bergemuruh saat mata kita bertemu? Kapan bibirku akan berhenti mengukir senyum saat -hanya saat- aku memikirkan mu? Kapan wajahku berhenti memanas hanya karena menyebut namamu? Kapan kepala ku berhenti berdenyut untuk menahan rasa bahagia ini? Dan kapan jari ini berhenti untuk menulis semua tentang mu?_

_Dan semua jawabannya hanya saat aku benar-benar bisa melepaskanmu. Dan sampai saat ini pun aku belum berpikir untuk melupakan mu. Sebenarnya bukan belum hanya saja karena sebelumnya terus gagal jadi yah mungkin akan lebih baik aku biarkan saja... Sebenarnya siapa yang bodoh? Huh?_

'_aku tidak perduli dan akan terus menunggumu'._

_ ~Fin~_

_Omake_

To: Naruto (082110113***)

Messages: Hey apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tak bisa maaf.. aku tak bisa membalas rasa suka mu. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pendidikan ku yang sedikit lagi akan selesai. Mungkin setelah lulus aku baru akan memikirkan hal seperti itu. Maaf Naruto.. 'Sent Messages'

A/N: Sebenernya fic ini sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf tidak langsung. Jangan tanya siapa karena aku pun tak tahu. *ditendang *tertendang dengan kecenya, lho?. Juga ucapan terima kasih untuk para sesepuh seperti _**PIXIE YANK SORA, FUMIKO MIKI NASA, dan HARUNO AI CHAN **_terima kasih untuk dukungannya...

Dan ini adalah fic pertama aku untuk ikut serta dalam Experience Fic, dari yang cuma bahas tentang jaringan, php, dan berakhirlah obrolan yang melahirkan? challenge ini. Ckckckck dasar wanita... *emang lo apa? dan semoga menghibur bukan malah membuat readers 'muntah' .

Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa...

Ketjup manis,

_**Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
